


Two Years

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conditioning (breaking/training/brainwashing), Dubious Consent, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, this time he doesn't intend for the Doctor to see his handiwork until he's done, when Jack's nothing like the hero in chains that he was before, nothing like the faithful, devoted companion the Doctor had relied on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

He knows his agent has been successful in hiding his return when he steps into the room where Jack has been brought, and the man stares for a moment before his expression goes cold and hard. Thinking that he's going to suffer in the way he had on the Valiant, dying over and over again, the Master has no doubt of that. Particularly as he's chained in much the same fashion - if without his clothes this time. And perhaps he will, at some point, but that isn't what the Master has in mind, not this time.

No, this time he doesn't intend for the Doctor to see his handiwork until he's done, when Jack's nothing like the hero in chains that he was before, nothing like the faithful, devoted companion the Doctor had relied on. A pretty pet, a plaything for the Master to parade before the Doctor and watch the hurt blossom across the proud features. He doesn't fool himself that it will last, but even just a moment of that hurt will be enough.

So he smiles at Jack, and asks him if he wants some tea, or perhaps something stronger. Watching suspicion chase the surprise from that pretty face this time before Jack declines, which is a pity. It would have been so much more fun that way, with what he could lace it with. Or not, he wasn't really certain he wanted to cheat like that. Ah, no matter.

The Master smiles at Jack again before he leaves, making sure of the locks, deadlocked if anyone but him tries to open them. A bit of technology he'd been amused to find his agent had figured out and had installed in this place. Though he supposes he ought to have expected it; she does hire the best people she can find.

He reaches out to flip the switch next to the door before he saunters away from the room, humming to himself as he contemplates just how long he'll leave Jack alone in there for, with a flickering light his only company. Not long enough to get used to it and fall asleep, certainly.

Six hours is long enough to untangle a snarl in one of his plans, and then he returns to Jack, this time with the key for the cuffs keeping him chained to the walls, and a guard that he sets to uncuffing Jack while he keeps a watch on Jack from the doorway, spinning his laser screwdriver between his fingers. Jack behaves, though, and the guard leaves when told, returning a few minutes later with another one of the employees, and the items he'd been instructed to bring.

A small folding table that's quickly set up and a meal laid out for two, chairs set on either side, and the door shut behind them. It isn't locked, of course, but the guard will be on the other side, with orders to shoot to kill if Jack tries to come out. The Master sits down to the simple meal, waving at the chair across from him in invitation.

It doesn't matter if Jack sits and eats or not, the point is for the Master to have dinner, with Jack, and that when he's done, the food will be removed. It's a plan he has for his meals for however long it takes for Jack to learn that the only food he'll receive is when the Master is eating. One facet of a plan that will take time and patience.

Another Jack finds out about when he tries to sleep. Random shocks from the metal of the floor, noises and other tricks to keep him awake. On top of a throbbing, constant bass beat, a familiar drumming that the Master has stopped only when he was in the room. He doesn't need an external accompaniment to his internal percussion.

Even Jack's not capable of remaining unaffected by the constant stress, and it only takes him a week to ask the Master what he wants. He looks tired, exhausted, and the Master smiles, taking his time with his food, making Jack wait until dinner is over before he answers his question.

"Your loyalty would be a start, Captain." His voice is mild and amused, and Jack gives him a dull, angry look for it, or for the answer. The Master sets his napkin on his plate, watching Jack until the other man looks away, his jaw clenched. He won't give in, not today, and the Master sweeps out of the room after the guards have removed the remains of dinner and the furniture.

The escape attempt a few days later isn't a surprise, and the Master sighs, shaking his head as he stands over Jack's dead body. "Make sure he has a long leash," is all he says, before turning on his heel and leaving the guards to do what he'd given them standing orders to do when Jack tried to escape. The next day sees Jack's food left in a bowl on the floor, a plastic dog bowl with two wells, the other filled with water. With his hands chained behind him, he can eat like an animal, or not eat at all.

Another week, and the Master lets Jack come back to the table, though his eyes are sunken, gleaming faintly with the beginning of madness induced by sleep-deprivation. When he's told he'll have a chance to sleep that night, Jack just watches him for a moment, before asking what he has to do for that.

Jack's showered and locked into the custom-made cuffs the Master has waiting before he's allowed to curl up in the nest of blankets on the floor. He sleeps through the night, and even sleeps in a bit the next morning without moving. When he wakes up, he watches the Master warily from the nest for a long moment before mentioning he needs to use the toilet, and if his sarcasm is tired when he tacks on a belated please, it's only what the Master expects.

The days take on a new routine, with Jack kept in his personal suite. New rewards and punishments to modify his behavior, teaching him what the Master wants out of him. Months of work that have him kneeling quietly by the Master's side when he's sitting at his desk to work, or at the table for dinner. Accepting his food from the Master's hand, sleeping on a mat on the floor.

Not a docile and mindless pet, though, that would be boring. Obedient, though, that is what the Master wanted. Obedience and devotion, something that he's beginning to see the first signs of. Or at least he hopes he is. He has no intention of testing this devotion, not yet. It's enough for a start, but a longer period of isolation won't hurt, and should deepen the devotion. Or dependence, perhaps.

He's had Jack for almost two years when the Doctor finally shows up on his doorstep, looking for the missing paradox. He doesn't expect Jack to pad quietly into the Master's opulent office and drop to his knees beside the Master's chair without prompting. The shock painted across his face isn't what the Master is looking for, but it's a start.

The Master invites him to stay for dinner, to stay the night, though both of them know he's not really giving the Doctor the choice of leaving. The Doctor watches Jack all through the evening meal, a troubled frown on his face as Jack takes the scraps the Master feeds to him without any sign of being bothered by the way he's treated.

There's a room which shares a wall with the Master's, and it's here he has the Doctor placed, while he takes Jack back to his room. Spreads him out over the bed, and fucks him into the mattress, the wanton moans the man makes loud enough to be heard through the deliberately poor insultation between the two rooms. It's the final piece in the Master's plan, and though he has no plans to ever let Jack go, he doesn't feel the need to keep him as close after, basking in the glow of a plan going as he had intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11 June 2009 in rounds_of_kink on LiveJournal.


End file.
